1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of monitoring component processing in a computer system, and more particularly to a method of monitoring exchange of data between the components within a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, it is very important to acquire the system statistical information such as a CPU utilization factor by measuring the performance in various processings to make the system more efficient.
In a network system having a plurality of computers connected, it is possible to observe a packet exchange between the computers connected to a network, employing a network trace for monitoring a communication packet (hereinafter simply referred to as a packet) over the network. Thus, the performance is measured by clocking the time (response rate) taken to exchange the information between the computers in various processings while tracing the packet.
Herein, a technique for automatically conducting a packet communication test without assistance was disclosed in which pseudo random data is transmitted to a destination with an IP address in a wireless transmitting and receiving component for test and a port number for packet returning test in a state where a wireless packet test part and a packet network is in packet communication, and the measured bit error rate is compared with a threshold value to measure the quality (e.g., patent document 1).
Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-077070 (page 6, FIG. 3)
However, in the case where a plurality of software components (hereinafter referred to as components) are a plurality of nodes (computers) over the network, it is difficult to guarantee the equivalency in the environment and the time, and compare the system statistical information evenly between the plurality of components. This makes a bottleneck in judging which component has the greatest influence on the efficiency of the overall system.
On the other hand, when the plurality of components are configured on a single node, it is easy to guarantee the equivalency in the environment and the time and compare the system statistical information between the plurality of components.
However, when the plurality of components operate on the single node, the information exchanged between those components never becomes the real packet on the network. Accordingly, the response rate of the system in various processings can not be measured by the method of monitoring the packet as described above.
Also, with the above technique as described in the patent document 1, it is possible to make a communication test for the wireless communication itself between a plurality of nodes, but impossible to measure the system response rate on the single node.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to measure the system statistical information over a plurality of components configured on the single node.
Moreover, it is another object of the invention to conduct a system test employing a method of measuring the system statistical information on the single node.